Future wireless products are targeting operation frequencies much higher than the lower GHz range utilized presently. For instance 5G (5th generation mobile networks or 5th generation wireless systems) communications is expected to operate at a frequency greater than or equal to 15 GHz. Moreover, the current WiGig (Wireless Gigabit Alliance) products operate at 60 GHz. Other applications including automotive radar and medical imaging, utilize wireless communication technologies in the millimeter wave frequencies (e.g. 30 GHz-300 GHz). For these wireless applications, the designed RF (radio frequency) circuits are in need of high quality passive matching networks, in order to accommodate the transmission of pre-defined frequency bands (where the communication takes place) as well as in need of high power efficiency amplifiers and low loss, power combiners/switches.